Les survivants de la Famille Potter
by Thendra
Summary: Venez découvrir une histoire différente de celle écrite par JKR. Harry n'est pas le seul survivant des Potter. Il a un frère et celui-ci est décidément bien mystériex.
1. Chapter 1

Les survivants de la famille Potter

Prologue :  
Et si Harry n'était pas le seul enfant de la famille Potter. Et si il avait un frère, qui plus est son frère jumeau. Imaginez que ce frère soit lui aussi l'objet d'une prophétie et que lui seul puisse permettre la victoire à l'un des deux camps. Va-t-il faire le bon choix ? Et comment se fait-il que Dumbledore n'est jamais parler de lui à Harry ?

Genre : Adventure/Romance

_Bon, ca y est, je me lance. C'est ma toute première fanfiction, donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez surtout pas._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Nous sommes le 2 août 1995 au soir ; et Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de 15 ans, domicilié 4 privet drive a reçu une lettre du Ministère de la Magie l'informant qu'il était renvoyer de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour avoir pratiquer la magie devant un moldu.

Eh ben ! Bravo vieux, 15 ans et déjà convoquer devant un tribunal ; tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

En effet, Harry passait en audience disciplinaire devant la cour du Magenmagot le 12 août prochain et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Qui voudrait croire que deux détraqueurs l'ont attaquer lui et son cousin alors qu'ils sont sous l'autorité du ministère ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jour J arriva et Harry fut déclaré innocent grâce à l'aide du professeur Dumbledore (qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait pas dit un mot) et Mrs. Figg. Par la suite, après les retrouvailles avec Sirius, son coup de colère contre Hermione et Ron, et sa volonté d'être un membre actif dans la guerre contre Voldemort ; le 1er septembre arriva bien vite.

Après avoir dit au revoir à toute la famille weasley, à Sirius, Tonks et Maugrey, le trio d'or et Ginny est en route vers Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, au _chaudron baveur, _le professeur Dumbledore est venu chercher une personne dont il attendait la venue dans son école depuis longtemps déjà.

Alors, est-ce que tu est prêt ?

Je pense que oui. Néanmoins il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe ?

Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Je vais rentrer en cours de scolarité dans l'école ou vit mon frère et je vais de voir lui mentir sur mes origines.

Je te demande juste de ne rien lui révéler tant que je ne jugerais le moment opportun.

Après tout, si vous le dîtes ; et puis c'est pas comme si on se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

En effet, et c'est même étonnant pour de vrais jumeaux.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton amusé.

Avant de partir, j'aimerais aller retirer un peu d'argent chez Gringotts.

Alors, tu y iras seul car il se fait tard et les élèves vont bientôt arriver. Je demanderai à Hagrid de t'accueillir devant les grilles de l'école et de te conduire jusqu'à la grande salle ensuite pour que tu sois réparti dans une ds quatre maisons.

Comme si on ne pouvait pas faire ça discrètement ? railla le jeune homme

Ecoute Stephen, on en a déjà discuté, ça se passe comme cela pour l'arrivée de chaque nouvel élève même si ton cas est quelque peu exceptionnel.

Mouais bon, à plus tard professeur.

Et là, le professeur transplana de la chambre du jeune homme.

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Dit-il en reposant un cadre photo dans lequel figurait un homme aux cheveux noirs et une femme aux cheveux aubain qui tenaient chacun un enfant de pas plus de dix mois dans les bras.

_Voilà, le premier chapitre est achevé. Concernant la publication des chapitres, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais en posté._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

_Ca y est ! C'est reparti pour un deuxième chapitre ; en espérant que ça vous plaise._

Stephen arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard à l'aide d'un portoloin et ce n'est pas peu dire qu'il détestait ce moyen de transport. Il préférait transplaner, mais Dumbledore lui avait interdit. Il rouspéta contre le directeur et envoya valser la chaussure qui lui avait servit de portoloin.

- Dis donc jeune homme ! Je vous prierais d'être plus respectueux envers notre directeur sinon vous pourriez faire perdre des points avant même le début de l'année scolaire.

Même si il était de dos, il s'imagina au ton de la voix que la personne devait être une femme ; et qu'elle ne devait pas être bien grande.

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur, c'est que je déteste voyager par portoloin. Au fait, je me présente, je m'appelle Stephen et je vais rentrer en 5ème année.

- Enchanté jeune homme ; je suis le professeur Chourave et je vais être votre professeur de botanique cette année. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher pour vous emmener au château.

Le trajet se fit en silence, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du château, le professeur Chourave lui dit d'attendre que le professeur McGonagall ; celle-ci viendrait le chercher lorsque la répartition des premières années serait terminée.

Il attendit ainsi une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir la directrice-adjointe arriver.

- Bonsoir, vous devez être le nouvel élève sur lequel le professeur Dumbledore est resté si mystérieux. Je me présente, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de cette école et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

- Enchanté professeur, je suis Stephen.

- Bon, nous y allons ?

- Je vous suis.

Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que McGonagall avait l'air d'être vraiment stricte ; juste en écoutant le ton qu'elle employait, on imaginait qu'elle était très à cheval sur le règlement.

- Bon, dès que le professeur annoncera votre arrivée, nous entrerons pour que vous soyez répartit dans une des quatre maisons.

* * *

- Bien, mes chers élèves, je suis désolé de vous faire patientez encore quelques minutes avant de dîner mais…

Voyant les protestations de certains élèves il continua :

- Cette année, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, celui-ci entrera en cinquième année d'étude. Je vous prierais donc d'accueillir Stephen Short.

Et là, comme tout bon collège qui se respecte, tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers les grandes portes. C'est ainsi que le professeur McGonagall entra suivit de ce nouveau élève. Ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, c'est qu'il devait mesurer dans les 1m75, il était mince et avait les cheveux de couleur châtains clairs.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant le tabouret ou était déposer le vieux chapeau. Le professeur McGonagall prit le chapeau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Une fois assis, elle lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Tiens donc, très intéressant. Ainsi tu est un Potter. Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que je vois des qualités ; tu est intelligent et tu disposes d'une grande puissance magique. Mais, je vois aussi que tu aimes agir en solo, tu sais, en ce moment il est important de s'entraider alors…

- Si tu pouvais abréger, ça m'arrangerait.

- Si tu y tiens, mais le choix n'est pas facile, mais je dirais SERPENTARD !!

Une foule d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table des serpentards ; ou il s'installa en face d'un certain Draco Malfoy et à côté d'un certain Blaise Zabini.

- Salut le nouveau lui dit le blond. Alors tu viens d'où pour entrer directement en cinquième année ?

- De France.

- Tu devais être à Beauxbâtons alors ?

- Non je suivais des cours par correspondance, et c'est pour ça que j'ai du passer des tests pour que l'on voit mon niveau.

- Au fait, moi c'est Draco Malfoy préfet en cinquième année ; et lui c'est Blaise Zabini. Dit-il en désignant son voisin ; celui-ci le salua d'un bref signe de tête.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien, pur tout le monde mais surtout pour une certaine préfète de cinquième année chez Gryffondor qui ne le lacha pratiquement pas des yeux.

- Mes chers élèves, il est temps d'aller ce coucher car je suppose que vous avez tous envies d'être en forme pour votre première journée de cours demain. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se leva alors pour rejoindre leur dortoir, et c'est ainsi que Stephen suivit Draco pour que celui-ci le conduise aux cachots.

_Voilà c'est fini._


End file.
